A New Kind of Test
by zorofreak
Summary: Gaster Decides to test a new experiment on Sans. However the effects were larger than anyone would have guessed. as you would have guessed it is pretty Giant.


It Was a quiet time in the underground. Deep,deep, deep where the sun never goes, a scientist would busily look upon his notes and research. It was W.D Gaster, surrounded by different colored vials of many sizes, some were bubbling from the chemicals within. _(Ah, yes. The time is soon. The Soul keeps going onward with this determination... but what does it do?_ ) He would question to himself. _(My tests need to be tested. but i need a willing patron_.) With this he would turn, and spot the two skeleton brothers playing with each other. Sans, the older one, would play with blocks in front of the smaller, younger skeleton named papyrus.

"Now see here pap~ Watch~" A block would float in front of papyrus' face, And he would giggle, poking at the block like a bubble that was about to pop. Gaster would nod his head, he needed Sans again. As Soon as He walked to the two, Sans would immediately drop the block as if ha did nothing to it at all. The boy was improving his skill, but Gaster wasn't looking for any more information on this subject. ( _Come, there is a test i wish to try_.) Sans would look up at Gaster, He certainly wasn't looking forward to this.

Sans would sit on his chair like normal, but something was different this time. He wasn't bound to the seat. nor did Gaster seem at all like he was in a rush. The Scientist was taking his time. ( _Sans, i want you to drink this for me. it is a sample of what i could extract from a soul's performance. I tried to make it taste sweet, but i myself don't know what it is supposed to taste like_.) With this he would give Sans the small vial.

Sans took the glass and looked as it curiously. The blue liquid inside sloshed about, possibly to lure Sans to drinking it altogether with a color he was greatly familiar with. "Will this... hurt?" Sans would question worriedly. (If anything you may feel tingly due to it being inside you, other than that i personally dont know) Well that was less than reassuring, but it was the best answer he was going to get.

A single inhale, and sans drank the contents.

* _ **COUGH* HACK *GHH* AGH!**_ * Sans felt like his head was spinning! The liquid tasted like your least favorite medication and times it by 3! It tasted Awful! After his little fit, sans relaxed. ( _Are you alright Sans? you fell off your seat_.) Gaster would look upon his son. "It was nasty, it was so terrible i cant think of a joke to take the pain away" He spoke with a frown. ( _Very well then. I see that it did nothing to you. you may return to your brother_.) "Thank you." he grumbled as he marched off to see his worried little brother's face, "are you ok?" papyrus would ask. "Im fine... dont know what kind of tests the old man's doing but i dont like them one bit." Sans would reply.

Moments, maybe a few hours passed, and Sans was starting to feel a bit queezy. "Uh.. papyrus... is there anything wrong with me... right now?" Sans would ask quietly to his brother. Papyrus would shake his head as he put his hand on Sans' shaking shoulder. "Wh-whats the matter, you feel cold" "Yeh, im feelin' pretty Chilled to the bone really. Not even a moment later papyrus would feel himself being pushed back, away from Sans' arm. "S-sans?" As if Sans was intentionally pushing papyrus away, when in reality- "Pap! Whats happening to me?!" He would turn around to look at his younger brother, clearly being much taller than he normally would be when sitting. "Saaans! You are really tall!" Papyrus would back away from the steadily growing Sans.

At this, Sans would clutch himself, "ghhh gahh! I-it hurts Pap... AAH!" The terrified Sans would look up to notice his head now touching the ceiling. "Sh-should i call father?" Papyrus would stutter. "No! Its probably best if we dont- Whoa!" With this Sans would fall off his bed due to him no longer being able to fit on it. "Aww geeze! I guess im in a *chuckle* Tight situation." He paused, "This is a pretty Big problem!" He would just laugh his problem away, " Hey, i needed to say that Pap, it was totally worth it. " Sans would shrug, he seemed to have stopped, but what was he to do now?


End file.
